


Mistletoe

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Multi, Non-Verbal Frisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was his ticket to success, or so he was hoping. In just a short while all his friends would be showing up for the little party he and Sans were throwing for Christmas Eve, and he had come up with the most brilliant plan to get what he truly dreamed of for Christmas. A kiss from everyone's favorite sexy rectangle, Mettaton. In Papyrus' plans, the two of them would meet accidentally under the mistletoe, Papyrus would point it out, and then surprise Mettaton with a little peck. </p><p>Or as close to a peck as a skeleton could get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

If there was one thing that humans and monsters were able to agree on, it was the holidays. One of the most interesting coincidences that the two species had in common, was their tradition of decorating a tree and exchanging presents once a year. Of course, humans had a much stranger explanation for their version, but it was a comforting coincidence nonetheless.

Most monsters embraced the humans' "Christmas" wholeheartedly, excited to add more fun and festivity to their traditions. It wasn't long before every monster owned a cute Christmas sweater, or decorated their little houses inside and out with red and green. A favorite picked up tradition, was the little plant called mistletoe. Humans taught them that it was hung on the wall or in doorways as a token of love and kindness, and if two people met underneath it, they would share a chaste kiss.

Though a lot of monster species didn't even have lips with which to kiss, the romantic idea was enough to make it popular. Just about every monster house had at least one little sprig of mistletoe, hung up over a doorway just waiting to be noticed.

Sans and Papyrus were no exceptions to this, their home on the surface decked out in colorful lights and chintzy tinsel, the wreath they'd brought from Underground hung carefully on their door. The inside of their home was not quite as over-the-top, but garlands and lights still bordered the rooms. A Christmas tree was tucked into one corner of the living room, almost every branch holding an ornament. Some store-bought, some made by Papyrus and Frisk. They were planning to hold Christmas there, Toriel and Frisk would stay the night so Frisk could wake up to see presents waiting for them. The most important decoration though, in Papyrus' opinion at least, was that tiny sprig of mistletoe hung carefully in the kitchen doorway.

It was his ticket to success, or so he was hoping. In just a short while all his friends would be showing up for the little party he and Sans were throwing for Christmas Eve, and he had come up with the most brilliant plan to get what he truly dreamed of for Christmas. A kiss from everyone's favorite sexy rectangle, Mettaton. In Papyrus' plans, the two of them would meet accidentally under the mistletoe, Papyrus would point it out, and then surprise Mettaton with a little peck. Or as close to a peck as a skeleton could get.

His chance would be sooner than expected, if the knocks on the door were anything to go by. Hurrying over, he opened the door with flair, beaming at the group waiting outside. Frisk, Toriel, Alphys, Undyne, Mettaton, and Monster Kid were all stood there, smiling back at Papyrus.

"Hello dear, I hope we aren't late." Toriel said with a gentle smile, Papyrus standing back and letting his guests head inside. His eyes focused on Mettaton, holding in a saccharine sigh at the beauty before him. Mettaton caught his glance, a playful smile and a wink shot back at him before Papyrus turned away in embarrassment, his attention back to Toriel.

"N-Not at all! You're right on time, let me just get Sans. Lazybones is napping up in his room again, I'm sure."

"Bro, rude."

Papyrus jolted in surprise at his brother's voice, the shorter skeleton suddenly right behind him somehow. "Sans! I told you to stop pranking me through time and space!" He whined, Sans just chuckling in response and feigning innocence. Toriel was quick to join in, a playful grin on her face as she leaned in.

"Papyrus, there's no way your brother could prank you through space. He had no time to.... planet!" She burst out laughing, Sans doing the same while Papyrus fumed and stomped away while everyone came inside, in no mood to hear any horrendous puns tonight. He was a skeleton on a mission. Mettaton was currently sat on the couch, chatting away to Alphys and Undyne about something. Papyrus thought for a moment about joining the conversation, but the mistletoe was all the way in the kitchen doorway, and it was crucial to his plan. So instead, he stood awkwardly in the doorway, waiting for a chance to arise.

It did eventually, but not quite how he'd planned. Toriel, a good few puns and giggles later, had decided it was time to put the pie she'd made in the kitchen for later. Her entrance in was innocent enough, but when she walked through the doorway back out, she had been stopped by Frisk. The little human was pointing above her head, grinning brightly as they motioned to the mistletoe.

"What is it my... oh!" She looked up, laughing shyly as she noticed what Frisk pointed out. "Papyrus, dear, I think Frisk wants us to do the tradition." She mumbled, flushing a bit in embarrassment and looking away. Papyrus, who had been so focused on Mettaton that he didn't even notice Toriel next to him, looked even more embarrassed than her.

"What?! Toriel, what are you doing? My pl-" He stopped suddenly, realizing he was about to spout out his genius idea to the party. To keep it secret, it was clear what he had to do. "Fine." he huffed, looking as sheepish as Frisk would when they asked to be picked up, and leaned in, pressing his face into Toriel's cheek. Toriel giggled, the dulcet tones catching Sans' attention and tearing his eyes away from the joke book he'd had hidden in his jacket.

At the sight of his brother kissing the lovely goat monster, Sans' grin became tight and strained. He zipped over, popping up between them and driving a wedge to push Papyrus away. "Bro, heh, what the heck are you doing?" He asked with a forced chuckle, trying to act as normal as he could. Seeing your bro smooch the goat lady you've been crushing on since you met face to face was a pretty confusing sight. Papyrus struggled to explain, getting flustered as Toriel flushed darker.

"Sans, you've come underneath the mistletoe. Now you have to give me a kiss too." She said with a bit of a coy smile, stifling a laugh as Sans looked up and began to blush a deep blue as he realized what he'd walked into.

"T-Tori..." he started to say, his smile awkward and sweat beading on his skull. Toriel gave him some relief, leaning down and pressing her lips to his forehead in a gentle kiss. He huffed and grinned wider than he ever had, mumbling something under his breath that Toriel couldn't quite pick up.

Before she had the chance to question him, Papyrus was leaning over, pressing his jaw against the side of Sans' face, their skulls making a dull clacking sound as they connected in a skeleton kiss. Sans slipped out of his goofy daze to look at his brother in surprise at the affection.

"There! Now that you've recieved your kisses would you two please get out of the doorway! You're blocking off the kitchen!" Papyrus crossed his arms over his chest, staring at the two stood next to him expectantly and waiting for them to leave. Toriel and Sans shared a look, both starting to smile playfully.

"Sure Papyrus, we'll smooch on over, give you some room." Sans said with a chuckle, Papyrus groaning quietly in reply. "Alright, alright we're going. Hey Tori, what kind of flower do you find on a face?"

"What kind?"

"Tulips!"

The two howled with laughter as they walked off, Papyrus seething as he stood in the doorway still, scowling at them as they walked away. They almost totally ruined his plan! Thankfully Mettaton was so engrossed in whatever he was talking to Alphys about that he hadn't even glanced Papyrus' way once. In fact, it seemed like their conversation was getting a bit heated, both him and Alphys talking over each other as Undyne looked on boredly.

Her eyes wandering the room for entertainment, she locked gazes with Papyrus and took it as a chance to leave the boring conversation. Getting up, she sauntered over, leaning opposite Papyrus in the doorway where he'd been stationed all night. "Sup, Papyrus? Whatcha doing?" She asked, her sharp teeth gleaming as she gave him a big smile. His look soured, sighing a little as he looked at his friend and mentor.

"I'm waiting for Mettaton to stop talking with Alphys so I can enact my secret plan to woo him! He's been sat there with her all night!"

"Yeah, they were talking about boring robot stuff at first but then anime came up and now they're arguing about whether it's garbage or not. So what's this secret plan?" Papyrus looked unsure for a moment, debating on whether or not to reveal it. Undyne was trustworthy, and she had great plans sometimes, so maybe she could even help!

"Well, keep it secret but, I have carefully placed some mistletoe in this doorway as a trap! When everyone moves into the kitchen to get food, I will "accidentally" meet with Mettaton underneath it and give him a kiss! He is sure to fall for me!" Papyrus was smiling again, back in a better mood as he explained his plan to Undyne. The fish girl grinned wider, hands on her sides.

"Sounds great, Papyrus! Let me help! I'll try to get Alphys to stop arguing with him so he won't be distracted."

"Thanks Undyne, you're the best!" She gave him a thumbs up before heading back over to the couch, casually flopping down between the arguing two and creating a barrier. She directed her attention solely to Alphys, the lizard quieting down almost instantly at the sudden scrutiny from her girlfriend, flushing and struggling to get out the rest of her arguement.

Mettaton, annoyed with the interruption, stood up from the couch with a humph, his eyes scanning the room for something entertaining before landing on Papyrus. The skeleton was still stood in the doorway, trying his best to look as natural as possible. The corners of his lips curled into a seductive smile as he waltzed over, standing in front of Papyrus and resting a hand on his hip.

"Evening gorgeous." He cooed, voice sultry and synthesized through his speakers. Papyrus, stiffened up, trying to look calm and collected as he smiled back at Mettaton.

"H-Hello Mettaton! Are you enjoying the party?"

"It's been alright, I was hoping you'd come talk to me but you seem busy doing.... something." Papyrus suddenly remembered just why he'd been stood there all night, opening his mouth to speak before pausing and realizing that his plan couldn't be put into action still. Mettaton had walked over, but he was stood in front of Papyrus, not next to him in the doorway. Cursing his luck, he let out a sheepish laugh.

"Yes, well, I was just uh... Guarding! Yes, guarding the food, to make sure Sans doesn't eat it all before everyone gets some." Mettaton chuckled, his gaze turning sweet and soft.

"How very noble of you, Papy. Just what I'd expect from the head of the Royal Guard." Papyrus blushed and looked away, flattered at the compliment. He'd become the head of the Royal Guard when they left the Underground, and though it had been much different than he expected, he still took the job very seriously.

"Thank you, Mettaton." He murmured, quieting for a moment before an idea struck him. "Would you like to come through, are you hungry?" He asked, trying not to look too eager at the idea. Mettaton giggled, a sympathetic look on his face.

"That's very kind, darling, but I don't eat food. My body can't process it and Alphys' still working on usable taste buds for my tongue so I can't even taste anything. Yet."

Papyrus was instantly downcast, his eyes down at the ground as he dwelled in the utter failure of his plan. "Oh. Right, of course. Sorry for asking, that was rude of me."

"Oh Papy, no, it's fine! I'll be able to taste food soon, I'm sure. Then maybe you can cook me some of that spaghetti you always talk about."

The skeleton perked up a bit at that, nodding in agreement. "I'll make sure your first meal is the most decadent spaghetti I've ever cooked."

"Sounds absolutely perfect, darling. I'm looking forward to it." And with a wink Mettaton was moving on, heading over to peek at what Frisk and Monster Kid were working on. The two had spread out in front of the Christmas tree with paper and crayons, drawing together. It seemed to be a tandem act, Frisk drawing outlines and Monster Kid coloring them in, crayons clutched between his toes.

"Oh what gorgeous works of art you two are making!" Mettaton exclaimed, crouching down and picking up the pile of paper that seemed to be the finished pile. The two children beamed, Frisk pointing out things while Monster Kid explained them. They were drawing scenes from the party, one was of Alphys and Undyne on the couch, another of the Christmas tree.

There was one of what looked to be Sans, Toriel, and Papyrus all stood in the doorway, the two taller monsters leaning down with their heads pressed to Sans'. "What's going on here, darlings?" Mettaton asked, a bit confused at the scene.

Monster Kid was quick to explain, relaying what Frisk had seen for them. "Papyrus was waiting for somebody under the mistletoe, but Sans and Toriel went under instead so they all had to give each other kisses. Or something." The little lizard went on to make a grossed out face, mumbling something about cooties while Frisk shrugged in reply. Mettaton peeked over at Papyrus, the skeleton was no longer standing in the doorway, and had now joined Undyne and Alphys on the couch, looking a little upset.

It didn't take much for Mettaton to realize what he'd inadvertantly ruined, and he was instantly filled with regret. He looked back at the picture, staring at the little cartoon version of Papyrus. "Waiting for someone, huh?" he mumbled, setting it back down. "Say kids, can I draw with you?" he asked after a moment, the two children instantly agreeing. Mettaton sat down, grabbing a piece of paper and a couple crayons. He took the drawing as a little break, his mind racing as he thought over the new information he'd just gained.

\---

When the clock struck 10, the adults knew it was about time for the party to be over. Frisk and Monster Kid had both passed out at least a half hour ago, still surrounded by their artwork and pie crumbs dotting their face. Undyne picked up Monster Kid, cradling him as gently as she could manage, and Toriel did the same with Frisk.

"Time to call it a night, huh? W-We'll see you guys tomorrow to exchange presents, have a good night!" Alphys waved goodbye to the skeleton pair and Toriel, who was staying the night with Frisk.

"See ya then. Careful heading back in the snow. Have an ice night!" Sans called out after them, chuckling and then turning to his brother. Papyrus was still looking a bit down, but he'd gotten better through the night since he stopped waiting and actually started enjoying the party. "Hey uh, I'm gonna show Toriel to the guest room, you see these guys out, okay?" Papyrus nodded, watching as his brother and Toriel headed upstairs to tuck Frisk into bed.

Undyne went out first, a hearty "See ya punk!" her goodbye, Alphys right after with a much quieter "bye", about to close the door behind herself when she realized Mettaton hadn't come out. She was going to call his name, but Undyne nudging her and catching her attention stopped her. The fish lady shook her head, whispering for Alphys to shut the door, which she did. "He'll catch up with us later." Undyne assured her, and the two started their walk home.

Papyrus had already begun busying himself with cleaning up, he hadn't even realized one guest had remained. Mettaton had slinked quietly towards the kitchen, an arm extending and grabbing something before quickly shrinking back. "Oh Papyrus, don't I get a proper goodbye?" He whined, making the skeleton instantly turn around in shock.

"Mettaton! I thought you'd left with Alphys and Undyne!"

"I was waiting for a proper goodbye from my favorite skeleton, guess you've got better things to do than bid me goodnight." Mettaton was acting coy, pouting and looking fully the part of a neglected lover. Papyrus, instantly dropped the papers he'd just been picking up, the kids' drawings scattering the floor like they had been only minutes before.

"Forgive me! What a terrible host I must be, to forget to bid you farewell." He hurried over, taking Mettaton's chilled robotic hand between his own bony ones. "Could I make it up to you somehow?"

The robot's smile returned fast, lips curving into a seductive smirk as he turned Papyrus around, switching their positions. Slipping his hand out from between Papyrus' bones, he pushed the other gently till his back pressed against the wall. "Oh I've got the perfect idea." He chuckled, the hand he'd been hiding behind him now extending up above their heads.

Papyrus looked up, his jaw dropping in shock as he realized what dangled between Mettaton's dainty fingers. The mistletoe hung above them, plucked from the doorway. He couldn't feel it but he had no doubt his cheeks were flushing red, in complete and total shock at the move. "M-Mettaton..." was all he managed to get out, mouth closing as he stared into the other's eyes.

"I think you owe me something, don't you?"

With all the courage he had, Papyrus decided not to reply with Mettaton in words, but in actions. He leaned in, eyes screwed shut, and prayed he'd aimed well enough. Mettaton met him halfway, the robot closing his eyes as well as he pressed his lips to Papyrus' teeth. They stayed like that for a long time, neither willing to pull away. Eventually Mettaton did, his eyes fluttering open to see Papyrus staring at him in awe.

"Wowie..." The skeleton whispered, making Mettaton giggle in response.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, darling."

Papyrus laughed too, the two sharing the soft laughter together until it died down. Papyrus' arms had settled on Mettaton's hips, bony finger tips gently holding onto the sleek curves. "S-Say, Mettaton? Could we... do that again?" He asked quietly, his skull flushed red as Mettaton giggled again.

"Papy, I would like nothing more." He assured him with a smile, leaning in and initiating the kiss himself this time. Though the action was mostly on Mettaton's part, the act was exhilirating for him too, feeling the cold hard surface of Papyrus' skull pressed to his lips. He got a bit adventurous, his kisses starting to trail around the skeleton's head, leaving black lipstick marks in their wake. By the time he'd finished Papyrus had been polkadotted, and Mettaton needed a fresh coat of lipstick.

"I had no idea kisses could be so nice, this is so different from when I kissed Toriel or Sans." The robot smiled brightly, feeling the same.

"It's much better with the one you like, isn't it?" Papyrus stilled for a moment, before nodding furiously, his soul pounding within him with happiness. "Well, as much as I love doing this, and believe me I love doing this, it's pretty late. I wouldn't want to worry Alphys, so I should get going."

As much as he didn't want to, Papyrus agreed. He walked Mettaton to the door, opening it for him as the robot stepped out. Mettaton had just taken a couple steps before Papyrus piped up, stopping him. "Hey, Mettaton?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Would... would you like to go on a date with me?"

Mettaton smiled brighter than Papyrus had ever seen, the robot's core gleaming bright in his casing. "Darling, I would be honored to go on a date with you. Let's discuss it tomorrow, after presents." Papyrus beamed back at him, nodding in agreement.

"See you then, Mettaton! Merry Christmas!"

The robot hurried back over, giving Papyrus one last quick kiss and clutching his hands. "Merry Christmas, Papyrus."

He handed over the mistletoe, the skeleton clutching it tight as Mettaton stepped away once more. With a wink and a wave, the robot said his goodbyes and headed out into the snow, and Papyrus closed the door, both filled to the brim with happiness and looking forward to Christmas more than ever before.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Undertale fic, hope it went alright! It's been way too long since I've written anything. :>


End file.
